Estrogen receptor modulators are a class of compounds that act on the estrogen receptor. These compounds can be pure agonists (mimicking estrogen), pure antagonists, or mixed agonist-antagonists (sometimes referred to as Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulators (SERMs)). For example, estradiol is a pure agonist, fulvestrant is a complete antagonist, and tamoxifen and raloxifene are SERMs.
Most breast cancers express estrogen receptors (ER), and their growth is driven by the action of estrogen at its receptors, primarily at ER alpha. This type of cancer is treated with an estrogen receptor antagonist, which competes with estrogen for binding to the receptor, but does not activate it, preventing estrogen driven growth. Partial anti-estrogens such as raloxifene and tamoxifen retain some estrogen-like effects, including an estrogen-like stimulation of uterine growth, and also, in some cases, an estrogen-like action during breast cancer progression which stimulates tumor growth. In contrast, fulvestrant, a complete anti-estrogen, is free of estrogen-like action on the uterus and is effective in tamoxifen-resistant tumors. A recent study also suggests that fulvestrant is substantially superior to the aromatase inhibitor anastrozole in treating metastatic breast cancer (Robertson et al. J Clin Oncol (2009) 27(27):4530-5).
Estradiol is a naturally-occurring female estrogenic hormone. Raloxifene was disclosed by Eli Lilly in 1981 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,418,068; 5,478,847; 5,393,763; and 5,457,117) for prevention of breast cancer and treatment of osteoporosis. Fulvestrant was disclosed by Imperial Chemical Industries (ICI) in 1983 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,516, expired in 2007 with a patent term extension; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,774,122 and 7,456,160). Tamoxifen was also disclosed by ICI in the '516 patent. Tamoxifen was developed for the treatment of breast cancer on the basis of strong antagonism of estrogen action in mammary tissue (Jordan, J. Cell. Biochem. 51 (1995)).

The degree of anti-estrogenicity is often assayed by exposing female, immature (preferably ovariectomized) rodents to test doses of the compound both in the absence (agonist mode) and presence (antagonist mode) of estrogen. Tamoxifen and other partial anti-estrogens stimulate uterine weight gain in the agonist mode and only partly block estrogen-driven uterine weight gain in the antagonist mode. Fulvestrant and other complete anti-estrogens do not stimulate uterine weight gain in the agonist mode and completely block estrogen-driven weight gain in the antagonist mode. The induction of estrogen-regulated alkaline phosphatase expression in human uterine cancer cell growth in culture can be used to distinguish partial and complete anti-estrogenicity and correlates well with the rodent weight gain assay. See U.S. Pat. No. 9,018,244.
Tamoxifen and fulvestrant both inhibit cultured human breast cancer cell proliferation provoked by estrogen. However, fulvestrant more fully inhibits the proliferation when provoked with growth factors, especially of the insulin/insulin-like growth factor family. Thus the inhibition of growth-factor driven breast cancer cell proliferation and the effect on uterine weight provide two assays which can distinguish between complete and partial anti-estrogens.
Compounds that act by degrading the estrogen receptor are sometimes referred to as “SERDs” (Selective Estrogen Receptor Degraders). While tamoxifen binding stabilizes the estrogen receptor, fulvestrant and chemically related antiestrogens, such as ICI-164384 and RU-58668, cause degradation of the estrogen receptor. The ability to induce degradation of the receptor is a factor that differentiates the behavior of tamoxifen and fulvestrant and may be desirable in a drug to treat breast cancer.
Fulvestrant incorporates a core of 17-beta estradiol. The estradiol core blocks oral absorption and the long flexible aliphatic side chain leads to poor solubility of the drug. Together, these aspects provide for poor oral bioavailability of fulvestrant and the drug must be administered via injection. Two 5 ml intramuscular depot injections, one into each buttock, must be administered monthly by a health professional. Furthermore, it is unclear whether these two injections provide sufficient drug exposure for optimal action. The drug does not appear to work in pre-menopausal women.
Some compounds, such as GW-5638 (Wu et al, Mol Cell., 18, 413 (2005)), degrade the receptor but are partial estrogens, rather than complete anti-estrogens. Thus the ability to degrade the estrogen receptor does not ensure complete antiestrogenicity.
In 1990, a family of high-affinity benzopyran anti-estrogens was discovered by Kapil and coworkers. (Sharma et al. (1990) J Med Chem, 33(12):3222-9; Sharma et al. (1990) J Med Chem, 33(12):3216-22). This research resulted in the discovery of the drug candidate acolbifene.
In June 2011, Aragon Pharmaceuticals filed PCT/US2011/039669 (published Dec. 15, 2011 as WO2011/156518) which claimed priority to U.S. Provisional Application 61/353,531 titled “Estrogen Receptor Modulators and Uses Thereof.” Aragon disclosed additional benzopyran derivatives and at least 71 acolbifene analogs for treatment of tamoxifen-resistant breast cancer. Patent filings assigned to Aragon also include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,455,534 and 8,299,112. Aragon was acquired by Johnson & Johnson in 2013 for its line of prostate anti-androgen drugs, and Aragon continued with its anti-estrogenic developmental drugs under the name Seragon Pharmaceuticals, Inc. Seragon is now advancing SERD ARN-810 in clinical trials for postmenopausal women with locally advanced or metastatic estrogen receptor positive breast cancer. Patent filings by Seragon in this area include U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,078,871; 8,853,423, and 8,703,810; as well as US 2015/0005286 and WO 2014/205136 filed by Govek, et al., and WO 2014/205138 filed by Kahraman et al. Seragon was acquired by Genentech in 2014.
Kushner et al. in WO 2013/090921 and US2013/0178445, filed Dec. 17, 2012 and assigned to Olema Pharmaceuticals, describe OP-1038 (3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methyl-2-(4-{2-[(3R)-3-methylpyrrolidin-1-yl]ethoxy}phenyl)-2H-chromen-7-ol) and OP-1074 ((2S)-3-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-4-methyl-2-(4-{2-[(3R)-3-methylpyrrolidin-1-yl]ethoxy}phenyl)-2H-chromen-7-ol), as well as pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use. Additional patent filings by Olema in the area of anti-estrogenic compounds include WO 2014/203129 and WO 2014/203132.
Astra Zeneca is currently developing AZD9496 a novel, oral selective estrogen receptor down-regulator (SERD) in patients with estrogen receptor positive (ER+) breast cancer. See, WO 2014/191726. The structure of AZD9496 is illustrated below:

Additional indole, benzopyran, and 2H-chromene compounds are disclosed in WO 2012/084711; WO 2002/013802; WO 2002/004418; WO 2002/003992; WO 2002/003991; WO 2002/003990; WO 2002/003989; WO 2002/003988; WO 2002/003986; WO 2002/003977; WO 2002/003976; WO 2002/003975; WO 2006/078834; U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,989; US 2002/0128276; U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,424; US 2002/0016340; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,326,392; 6,756,401; US 2002/0013327; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,512,002, 6,632,834; US 2001/0056099, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,583,170; 6,479,535; WO 1999/024027, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,102; EP 0802184; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,998,402; 5,780,497 and 5,880,137.
The object of the present invention is to provide new anti-estrogenic compounds with advantageous properties for the treatment of medical disorders that are mediated or affected by an estrogen receptor and pharmaceutical compositions and uses thereof.